Trouble
by xlittlemissreadalotx
Summary: Beatrix Gomez is the daughter of two very well world renowned surgeons. She moves to Seattle where her brother's live and wanted to be close to them. She is offered a job at Seattle Grace and well she takes it, Upon meeting others, and being there for months...she stirs up some trouble within the hospital. How will it go down?
1. Prologue

_"Seattle" It was the last place Beatrix thought she would end up, this entire year was moving to state to state to see where she would fit in the most and according to her lovely father...Seattle Grace was just the place for her. He offered her a job, as an attending and well she may take it after all when she gets a better look at the hospital and meets a few others who lived here. Walking into the hospital, well it looked no different from every other hospital so she simply began to walk around._

 _Her eyes scanning the area, she wasn't sure where she was exactly going but was quickly stopped by this short women. "You must be Dr. Gomez?" She asked, Bea nodded slowly._

 _"Miranda Bailey, I'll be showing you around." Bailey said as she led the surgeon off and away. "First you'll meet the attendings then residents and lastly the interns. Listen to me, you are new and you are here to help today as well. Don't sass me simply because I am a resident, do not give anyone a hard time. We save lives, act like you work here...do what you would do if you worked here." She continued speaking as she led her to where some of the attendings stood getting their coffee. "Mark, Derek and Owen meet Beatrix Gomez. She's thinking about working here. Behave." She directly the last thing that was said directly to Mark who took a long sip of his coffee as he checked out Bea._

" _We know who she is...uh we all grew up together." Derek stated, glancing at Mark who grinned and nodded._

 _"Still little, Gomez." Mark teased, Bea chuckled and rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"Well then this makes my job easier, you two can show her around then-" Bailey paused as she looked down at her pager and frowned. "I have to go attend to my idiots of residents." The short lady had turned around, mumbling a few words under her breath as she walked away._

 _"She's something.." Bea pointed out, Owen looked at the two men beside him who were smiling now like idiots._

 _"I'm gonna leave you two at it as well, nice meeting you Dr. Gomez." Owen Hunt said, he gave her a small smile and then left her alone with Derek and Mark._

 _"We'll take good care of you, Gomez." Mark said as he threw his arm around her shoulders and led her away with Derek walking on the other side and shaking his head. "Now, a general surgeon attending? You sure that you don't wanna look into Plastics or Peds?"_

 _"Uh no, one: I have never shown interest in plastics and two: I couldn't bare to see a child die." Bea replied, she was looking around and taking in how nice and clean the hospital looked. It looked normal but the moment she would see the ER..it was going to be nothing but chaos._

 _"How come you didn't call us or tell us you were going to move here?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow before he took a sip of his coffee._

 _"I had no idea you both worked here, most importantly...The phone works both ways. You two never bothered to call."_

 _"I sent emails." Mark said quickly, he always sent emails at least once a month while Derek hadn't bothered to do anything or sent any sort of message._

 _"I haven't sorry I've been busy with work and Meredith." Derek said honestly, she raised an eyebrow and that was when he began to speak about who she was and what had been going on the entire time. It was a nice catching her up about all of the juicy details here._


	2. Chapter One: Oh Baby

Bea was out cold, completely out cold as she laid in one of the beds in the on call room. She was exhausted, she pulled the blanket over her and mumbled a few worlds under her breath. The door of the on call room, opened...she suddenly felt the blanket pulled away from her. "Ah-ha. There's little Gomez hiding from her responsibilities." Mark said taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she has been working here for months now...and has made quite a few friends even Mark Sloan.

"I'm not hiding, I am trying to rest...I scrubbed in a five hour surgery and my feet are killing me!" Bea said sitting up slowly, and looked at her feet as she moved it around.

"Aren't you suppose to be use to this? You've been doing this for a while..." Mark said, he watched her carefully and saw the way she moved her feet around a little bit. He chuckled softly as she slipped out of the bed and stretched. "Like the view from back here."

"Oh shut up, god. No girl can do a thing around you without being your pervy self." Bea said, she ran a hand through her brown hair and crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Don't you know me so well already..." Mark replied with a shrug as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Well I have t-" Bea paused as her phone began to rang, she reach for it on the bed and answered it. "Uh yeah, this is she..." she turned around, talking to whomever was on the phone while Mark watched as he waited for her to end her phone call already. When she closed her phone, she turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Well uh, there's an emergency. You wanna come with?"

"Hell yeah, a Mark and Bea adventure once again." Bea rolled her eyes at how dramatic and excited he was about a goddamn car ride to a daycare.

"Daycare? Why are we at a daycare with small messy toddlers?" Mark asked, he wore his usual leather jacket as they walked past all the children playing around or throwing toys around..it was cute chaos. "Oh god...you're a mother aren't you?" Bea snorted almost immediately and shook her head, she wore a nice sweatshirt and some jeans.

"No!" Bea replied quickly, she slowly came to a stop when she saw this little brunette girl was sitting on one of the caretakers lap and looked a little ill. "Lola..." She said, the caretaker smile standing up and handing her the little girl who laid her head on Bea's shoulder. "This is my niece, uh Jeremy got a girl pregnant before he went off to the military. Her mother died during pregnancy...so legally I took guardianship of her.." She explained, she honestly didn't mind watching over a child...it was the best thing that she has ever done with her life.

"Wow, Jeremy really? Always thought that it would be Mikey to get himself into this kind of situation." Michael Gomez was Bea's much older brother who was a firefighter here in Seattle, and was currently engaged while Jeremy was her younger brother who was currently in the military very much single and separated from his family. "Is she alright?"

"Fever, she threw up apparently. She was fine this morning...but I guess it happens especially if she's trying to build up her immunity..." Bea said, Lola mumbled a few some inaudible words under her breath as she moved her head around a bit.

"She's cute, now come on...let's get to your place?" Mark asked, wondering whether or not if she planned on going home or was she going to try to drop off Lola at someone else's place to help take care of her.

"So this is where you've been?" Derek asked, stepping into the apartment with Meredith following behind and sighed. "Cute apartment...didn't know you were so stylish..." He teased, Mark rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind the two of them.

"This is Bea's place, nice right? Apparently Daddy Gomez makes sure that his little princess is doing alright and that his granddaughter is doing just fine as well." Mark said quietly as he glanced around, this was so much better than his hotel room and he had to admit it.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow, now she wondered whether or not they should be here right now. Were they even invited or were they allowed in this home? "Are we even allowed here?"

"Oh god, Mark. What have you done to us? I am not trying to piss off Bea Gomez..."

"Nothing, she knows that you're all here. I just wanted to welcome you to the place I will be staying in." Mark paused as he led them into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Here? She's letting you stay? Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into." Derek said shaking his head, Meredith had ended up standing up and going to look around. They were spent hours here with no sign of Bea around well Mere saw her asleep in a room but didn't bother to wake her. It was a long first day and everyone knew that. Mark had walked into the room, raised an eyebrow seeing Bea was sleeping on the floor and Lola sat there on the floor giggling. He picked up the little girl and placed in in the crib in the room before he slowly picked up Bea from the floor and placed her on the bed. He took her pager as well before placing a blanket over her and left the room.


	3. Chapter Two: Burns

It's been a month now and it was actually a very nice few months. Bea heard a lot of moving around in her home, having Mark here has been alright so far and he was great with Lola which was nice for her. She slowly opened her eyes and flinched when seeing Mark staring down at her. "Lola is fed and dressed. And we are gonna be late, come on." He said and patted her thigh.

"I know..." Bea said swatting his hand away before she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She slipped out of the bed and walked over to her closet. "You can go..." Mark frowned, standing up and left going to make sure Lola was alright since he did leave her in the living room to watch T.V for awhile.

Bea was checking on her post-op patients, making sure that one by one were alright. As many know, complications may occur and it's important to make sure that they were alright. She hated to hear that something has happened to them, it was just an awful feeling. She leaned against the counter, looking through a chart before smiling faintly at Meredith. "Hey, Mere." She said. Meredith looked up from the chart she was looking at and returned the smile as she walked on over.

"Hey, did you hear about our burned victim? They've got Mark down there, it's looking pretty bad-"

"Looks like a burnt steak." Karev added, approaching as well and shook his head. "Poor guy won't get laid sucks really, he's a firefighter who was off duty..." Bea tilted her head to the side, inhaling deeply as she took a few steps away before she quickly walked away with a panicked look in her eyes.

She ran down the halls, down into the pit right before she checked trauma room after trauma room until she found the room. "Oh my god, Mikey..." She whispered, Mark frowned as he glanced back seeing the last person he wanted to see here nor needed here to see this. He shook his head and mumbled a few words under his breath.

"Bea...you shouldn't be here." Mark said as he continued to work on her brother...he wished that they had kept her busy all day so that she wouldn't have to see this.

"Really Mark? Because what I see is my older brother in a hospital with severe burns and no family members were called, not even his wife or me his second emergency contact." Bea said, as she left the door close behind her and walked much closer to see how these burns were awful. She inhaled sharply, pulling up a chair and sat down on it watching Mark carefully."Screw this up, and I'll break that pretty face of yours."

"Aw little Bea called my face pretty, haven't heard that in a while." Mark teased with a smirk and winked at her before looking at Mikey who chuckled but groaned loudly in pain.

"I didn't want him-" Mikey paused and gulped before he continued to speak. "To call anyone, I didn't need anyone to worry about me. I can handle all of this...plus it's not serious."

"You're a burnt potato!" Bea snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. This was unbelievable for her and it sucked that this had to happen today out of all days. "How did this happen?"

"He was trying to be hero...he was off duty and was close by to this fire. The man thought it was a great idea to run in there without protection and get severe burns." Mark explained, he gave Mikey a look and sighed.

"I saved a family." Mikey said with a forced smile being happy that he was able to do something to help...by the time the firefighters would have gotten there..well the family wouldn't be alive or they would have a bit more severe burns just like him. "It was worth it."

"I'm glad you thin-" Bea was cut off by the sound of a loud and familiar voice. "Uh-Oh your wife has arrived..."

Bea walked beside Mark, they had to leave Mikey and his crazy wife alone to...possibly argue. "Didn't know you had family here. I thought they were proud New Yorkers." Mark said, Bea let out a soft sigh and glanced at him.

"Oh they are. Mikey moved here months ago before I did...no idea why he moved here but at least I have him here..."

"He can't be the only reason why you moved here..."

"You're right...there is a whole other reason why I moved here Mark..." Bea took his hand and led him away into an on call room, letting the door close behind the two. It was dark in here, Mark had a feeling about this and he was right when she pressed her lips against his. Before he had a chance to kiss her back, she pulled away from him.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." Mark said as he lifted her up and carried her to one of the beds and dropped her.


	4. Chapter Three: Dinner?

"I...wow." Bea said out of breath, Mark chuckled loudly and looked over at her with a smirk spreading on his lips.

"Wow indeed, amazing right? That's what you missed when we broke up." Mark hummed slowly sitting up and sighing. "Wanna go again?" Before Bea has the chance to even answer, her pager began to go off and well it ruined the mood. "Never mind." She reaches over, grabbing her pager and let out a sigh.

"My brother...needs me." Bea slipped out of the bed and started to quickly get dressed. Running a hand through her dark hair and glanced at Mark who watched her."It's 911..." She whispered under her breath, Mark got out of bed quickly and got dressed..before you know it the twp ran out of the on call room and to the room where Mikey was being kept.

"Are you okay!?" Bea ran into Mikey's room, he was eating some jello and sat straight up.

"I'm great." Mikey replied and smirked as he saw Mark run inside behind her, frowning when he saw that Mikey was great...no perfect right now. "Just wanted some company while my Maria was away with the kids."

"Seriously! Mikey, don't do that! I was scared! I was worried you don't tell a nurse to page us 911." Bea shouted, she covered her face with her hands and took a few chuckled, shaking his head and sighed. They were worried about him, and look at him sitting there and shoving jello into his mouth.

"I told her that I was having a panic attack, and I needed you. And then I saw an Intern, and demanded that they bring me food. My wife is pissed, and driving me mad." Mikey explained, Bea looked at Mark and sent him off, so that he didn't need to be here to deal with her own brother.

"You spent the entire time with your brother instead of doing surgery." Cristina pointed out as she continued to eat her lunch and tilted her head a little bit. She could not understand how someone could just let themselves be stuck in a room without surgery. "It's sad, and awful. God you're someone who cares for family..."

"Don't make it sound like such a bad thing." Bea said frowning, she only wanted to see how it was going with the others and didn't expect Cristina to attack her like this. "If it was your family then you would have done the exact same thing."

"Not if I knew their injuries were severe." Cristina said, Bea stood up with her lunch and gave her a look.

"Uh-oh she's giving you that look." Karev said, Cristina shrugged as she watched Bea walk to the attendings table and sit down in between Mark and Derek. "Well you've pissed her off for good, now she's gonna be annoying us and pushing us all around."

"Tell me, why is Mark grinning ear to ear?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, but regretted it the moment her saw her perk up a bit. "Oh...oh god. I wondered how long you two would survive without sleeping with one another."

"I called it, I could tell plus the way Mark has been looking at her. Oh boy, I knew he would get his way." Callie said with a smirk and popped a fry into her mouth. Mark rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"I cannot believe this..." Bea whispered under her breath, keeping her head low as she ate her sad salad. Mark chuckled as he listened to Callie keep on going on and on about this. Derek rubbed Bea's back gently, standing up and leaving to go speak to Mere. She watched for a minute and smiled faintly, oh how love struck that man was with her. It was cute seeing them like this, but she didn't want to say something that would ruin it. Soon when everyone else slowly left, Callie winking at Mark and left him and Bea alone.

"I never said anything about it." Mark said quickly as he looked over at her with a faint smile spreading on his lips. "They could just read me."

"Oh yeah they can, and me as well. We don't even know what this is.."

" How about we...start off with getting dinner? Of course we can take Lola along..."

"Dinner? Well how can I resist free food?" Bea said with a smile, this was going to be a fun night...


	5. Chapter Four: Lola

Bea yawned as she walked down the hall of the hospital, suddenly she felt someone following her. "I was switched to your service today Dr. Gomez." She turned around and looked at Lexi before smiling faintly. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh god no Lexi, you're just my favorite intern." Bea replied, Lexi smiled and caught up with her. "Why did Yang give me you?"

"Chief said that you may need a hand, and I decided that I wanted to help...and escape her." Lexi said quietly and looked around, she wasn't learning as much as she would love to. And spending time with an Attending may help her things that none of the other interns don't know.

"Dr. Yang is an amazing Doctor but she lacks the skill of communication and emotions in general. She needs to teach you guys more often." Bea explained and shrugged. She blinked slowly and yawned once again, god she was so tired and exhausted...and there was a good reason why she was the way she was currently.

"Do you need coffee?" Lexi asked, Bea shook her head and smirked as she looped her arm around Lexi's. "What?"

"Tell me, have you ever had amazing sex all night?" Yes, this was a start of a very beautiful friendship.

"Wow, so this is it?" Callie asked Mark with a raised eyebrow, everyone knew that the two were sleeping buddies and well Mark called it off the day Bea started and Callie didn't believe it...but it's been months now...it was official. "I never would have known you as a committed guy."

"Well believe it or not, there was a time when I was only committed to another. This is just something serious and I need to prove that." Mark said with a faint smile, he looked down at his pager that went off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He added with that, he left Callie alone and made her smile a bit. She couldn't help but realize how happy he was right now...this was a good change. A really good one. Derek walked over with a look in his eyes, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Everything alright?" Derek asked Callie who nodded and chuckled.

"Have you ever seen Mark this way? All lovey and weird?" Derek nodded and chuckled.

"Oh yes, this is the good version of Mark and the best until he gets sexual. Just watch him and make sure he doesn't mess up. Bea is a kind girl and is sensitive. It wasn't easy for her to leave him the first time." Derek explained, he smiled at her before he walked away leaving Callie with something to think about.

"So where are you taking us exactly?" Bea asked as Mark drove around Seattle, see he wanted to go somewhere very fancy but Lola was with them. Lola was a toddler and was already a very picky eater thanks to Bea's taste in food.

"Somewhere you eat." Mark replied bluntly, he fell silent letting the music play on and on. He glanced at Bea who smiled brightly at him before she looked out the window. Her eyes widening when she noticed where they were. "Mark, no freaking way."

"What? It's got a playground."

"Mark, I love McDonald's.." Bea said as Mark drove through the driveway, ordering some food and looked back at Lola who started to go crazy. She was speaking gibberish in Spanish and laughing.

"Oh god is she okay?" Mark said glancing back a few times with a worried look, he didn't know if Lola acted this way or that she wasn't alright.

"Oh she's great, no fantastic."

Mark drove on somewhere with a nice view, specifically on Derek's beautiful land. Parked there, and ate in the car staring at the beautiful night sky. "Mark, do you think us getting together is a good idea?" Bea asked, she needed to know how he felt about this. The first time it was amazing until she ended up moving for a brand new job and breaking his heart like that.

"I think so...unless you like someone else?" Mark replied, he didn't see anything wrong with them being together. Why would it be a bad thing? They didn't have a toxic relationship, every fight they had ended up with them making up in the morning or a few hours later.

"Nope. I don't like anyone else but you." Bea popped a fry into her mouth and leaned back in the seat.

"Like? No, you're in love with me...and don't deny it. It's the Sloan charm."

"Ah Yes, you are VERY right about that. The Sloan charm is very effective. My panties dropped when I saw you again." Bea said quietly but in a playful and flirtatious manner. She knew how to behave in front of a child who was eating away. Mark leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"If we were alone...things would be happening very different." Mark whispered into her ear and moved away. "How's the food Lola?" Lola giggled loudly and smile at Mark. "I'll take that as good."

"You do know that she's learning to talk to others right?"

"Oh yeah. I know, she's gonna be a social butterfly thanks to my amazing skills. I mean I set up this perfect date.."

"Yes, you really did. And I'll thank you later." Bea winked at him, she continued to eat. The night filled with nothing but smiles, laughter and pure happiness that felt nothing but perfect


	6. Chapter Five: Granny

"Walk and don't look suspicious." Bea whispered as she looped her arm around Lexi's and dragged her away from here. She was nervous, scared..and slightly panicking. She was more comfortable working here, it's been weeks since she arrived and things were going well until she received a certain call from her grandmother.

"Wait, what's going on? Did you do something? Do you need me to get you..p-pregnancy test?" Lexi whispered, lowering her head as she spoke and looked around at some of the interns who were giving her looks. Being close to Bea wasn't and sometimes was working in Lexi's favor. Bea have her a slight look when Lexi mentioned if Bea needed a pregnancy test.

"God no! Worse, Grandma Gomez is in town and is coming here to see me.." Bea began to say, she inhaled deeply before she spoke again, oh how her grandmother was nothing but actual trouble for her and how bad it was gonna be. "She hates Mark, which means I need you to make sure she doesn't run into Mark..at ALL."

"Oh man, you're really going to let me do this?" Lexi asked, she stopped walking which stopped Bea as well. "Bea, I don't think I-I can do this..w-what if I let it slip that you and Dr. Sloan are together again?"

"Oh you won't or else you're stuck doing scut." Bea threatened, she unlooped her arm from Lexi..shooting her a glare before she walked away to check on her patients. Lexi stood there, letting nurses, interns, patients walk past her before she spoke to herself.

"I don't even know how this women looks like." Lexi whispered, she began to walk through the halls and glanced around. "How am I suppose to find her.."

Exiting surgery, sometimes things went wrong on their own..fate has taken over and patients don't make it. Bea sat on the floor, it sometimes took a toll on her and it was difficult for it not to. They always tell you, don't get attached to them but sometimes it is almost impossible. "Dr. Gomez, I heard you were amazing but amazing doctors don't sit on the floor." Cristina Yang said as she walked over, looking down at her with an emotionless expression.

"Sometimes you can't always be amazing." Bea replied, she watched as Cristina sat down beside her and sighed.

"Yeah I know, sadly it happens to a lot of suckers. Let me guess you lost a patient? One that you got attached to and now you're sad. Suck it up, stand up and go deal with it. You were literally born into this world to be a surgeon..both of your parents are world renowned surgeons who've been kicking ass since forever." Yang replied, she stood up once again and left Bea alone with her thoughts before she stood up herself and walked off. But as she walked the hall, she heard a voice call her name.

"Beatrix Maria Gomez!" Bea stopped turning around, seeing her grandmother and Lexi approaching. Once her grandmother was close enough, she brought her granddaughter into a very tight hug. "Oh I've missed you..so much.." Mrs. Gomez kissing Bea on the cheek before pulling away. Lexi watched, looking around to make sure that Mark wasn't around.

"So did I, sorry I've been so busy.." Bea said nervously and smiled. "Uh why don't I get cleaned up, and meet you for lunch? Alright? Uh Lexi, take her to go get something to eat..now." Lexi nodded, rushing over and taking Mrs. Gomez away as quickly as possible.

Bea managed to calm herself down, and prepare for all the questions that her grandmother was going to ask her. She headed into the food court, and stopped dead in her tracks, inhaling deeply when she saw Mark sitting with her grandmother, eating..both were smiling and laughing it was weird. Lexi was nowhere to be seen which meant she got away to avoid Beatrix all together which made sense. She walked over with a worried expression on her face. "Hey, I see you ran into Mark."

"Ah yes, and he told me something quite interesting." The older lady said with an emotionless face, uh oh this wasn't good but Bea played along while Mark ate his food with a smirk on his lips. "I had no idea you and Mark were together again...but he also told me you moved in with him.."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell your grandmother that?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow. Man, Bea was not having the best day right now..


	7. Chapter Six: Sorry?

Beatrix had excused herself and Mark from lunch leaving her grandmother to eat with Derek now, he knew how to deal with her and start interesting conversations with her. I mean once you got that old lady talking, she can really keep going..on and on about everything. There was times were Derek was useful, this was one of those times.

Bea held Mark's hand, pulling him into an on-call room and closed the door behind her. Locking it before she looked over at Mark who crossed his arms over his chest staring down at her, waiting for her to explain why on earth her grandmother was completely oblivious to his relationship with her granddaughter. "Why doesn't your grandmother know that we're together again?" He asked, Bea placed her hands behind her back as she stepped closer to him causing his to raise an eyebrow. "Beatrix, what are you doing? Are you trying to seduce me to forget this? You think that I'm that type of man don't you?"

"Of course not Mark..." Bea whispered and smiled innocently, honestly she didn't want to tell him why she didn't say anything about her being with Mark again. Because she didn't know if this was going to last once again, and she didn't want to hear her grandmother scolding her for dating someone who was much older than her and known for messing around with other females. She placed her hand on his chest before moving closer and closer to him.

"Beatrix, you really are seducing me? And if you think that this is going to work..you're right." Was the last thing that Mark said before he pressed his lips against Bea's, she wasn't surprised that she managed to take his mind off of the whole grandma situation.

"I get why you don't like Mark, but I feel like we're missing something." Derek said to Mrs. Gomez, they had been speaking for a while and managed to catch up with everything that has happened. Meredith, Cristina and Alex had joined purely due to their curiosity. Mrs. Gomez tensed up, looking around and seeing her granddaughter was nowhere nearby.

"She never told anyone about what happened after she left. Beatrix was heartbroken, it was hard leaving someone you love for your career. I hated seeing his way, I hated the fact that someone like Mark could do so damaged to her." said, shaking her head slightly before she looked at the others. "Remember love hurts more than anything."

"Old lady Gomez is right, plus I think Bea made the best choice. I would have done the same thing, I will do the same thing. Becoming the best is the goal." Cristina said with a slight shrug while Alex mumbled a few things under his breath and Meredith frowned.

"I think that it's sad." Meredith said looking at Derek, who smiled faintly at her and looked back at Mrs. Gomez. "But she seems really really happy here, and you don't need to worry about Bea. She is capable of handling herself, plus Derek is here to keep Mark under control."

"Don't think Mark needs anyone looking after him, he's not a child. And as always with Bea, Mark is under control and hasn't really done anything stupid or man whore like.."

Lola was a simple little girl who loved to play games, more importantly loved to play with anyone as well. One person who she had been playing with for a while now was Mark, who had gone down to check on her and makes sure that she was ready to go. The two looked cute together, Lola's giggles as Mark tickled her and held her close.

Bea stood beside her grandmother, the two watching Mark..in silence. "He doesn't know, does he?" Mrs. Gomez asked as she looked at her granddaughter with an upset facial expression. "Mija, habla con él sobre esto. Porque esto es importante." _(Talk to him about this. Because this is important.)_

"I know..I'll talk to him.."


	8. Chapter Seven: Father?

It was her day off, yes Bea requested one day off to gather herself. She was running around cleaning up mess after mess that Lola was leaving, with the two alone in the house..Lola had began to say things that she would normally never say around Mark. In everyone's eyes, even in Bea's family Lola was her daughter but reality is that she had a son whom was staying with her aunt and a daughter aka twins . Now before you start hating on her for never telling Mark, the truth was she didn't know she was pregnant when she left and when she did find out it seemed Mark was already getting busy back in New York messing around with others...and she was hurt by it so she kept it to herself. "Mommy!" Lola shouted as she ran over to Bea holding an empty plastic cup. "Apple juice?"

"You spilled it, didn't you?" Bea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, Lola pouted and sniffed softly, yeah she was pulling that stunt and well it wasn't going to work. "We're cleaning it.." It was going to be a long morning, honestly Lola was quite a load to handle..she was crazy and out of control during the mornings meanwhile during the evenings, she was a bit more calmer and sleeper than anything which was amazing. It was best to make sure Lola used up all that energy of hers in order for her to get actual sleep.

~  
As the day went on, Mark had taken half a day and wanted to surprised Bea. But he entered his oddly silent home, stepping inside and closing the door behind his slowly. He glanced around seeing how clean and nice it was looking here, he walked into the hall glancing into Lola's room to find her on the floor watching TV. He kept on walking hearing Bea on the phone, but speaking in Spanish which made it impossible to understand what she saw saying but he could tell that Bea was upset. "Okay, bye. I'll talk to you whenever." Bea mumbled as she hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair.

"Everything alright?" Mark asked as he stepped into the room, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Uh yeah but we need to talk Mark, and before we do. I am so, and I am honestly so sorry..."

"How could you have not told me!? Where is he?!" Mark asked, he stood in the kitchen..the two had been arguing back and forth as quietly as possible. "Why isn't he here instead of Lola?"

"Because he's in school and I didn't want to transfer him midway!"

"He's in New York still? With who?"

"My aunt Mark, Leo is New York with my aunt in first grade."

"Alright so Lola is here and Leo is in New York? Aren't they twins which makes them the same age!"

"Leo knows english! Lola doesn't know much, she's having trouble understanding it or even learning it! So I left Leo there and brought Lola here to learn some actual English from a tutor, she's 4 turning 5 and she can't speak it meanwhile Leo is getting it quite easily and is in a great program. When the program was over, I planned on bringing him here as well. So if you want, we can book flights to New York if you really want to see him."

"I will be booking us flights because we are leaving in the morning. I'm going to stay in a hotel for a couple of nights as well. I can't believe you Beatrix. I never thought you would hide something like this from me.."

"I am really and honestly sorry Mark. I truly am."

"I know.."

New York was home, it was an amazing city but it had some very sad memories here..Bea was not gonna lie. The entire ride to her aunts house was nothing but silence, Lola could sense the tension between Mark and her mother..well her father and mother. Lola had fallen asleep on Mark who refused to look at Bea who was..feeling awful..and she knew that she would.

Arriving to the house, Bea had opened the door slowly letting Lola run straight inside and then Mark who glanced at Bea once. "Titi Constance?" Bea asked closing the door behind Mark and walked straight into the kitchen to see Leo sitting at the dining table with Bea's Aunt who smiled brightly at her niece.

"Look Leo, mommy is here and so is your sister." Leo was quick to look over, hoping off his chair and running towards Lola, giggling and hugging her before he ran towards his mother who picked her up quickly.

"I missed you!" Leo shouted, and hugged her so tightly, Bea smiled and hugged him back before she kissed his forehead. Mark just watched, he had two kids..twins right here..it was weird very weird..he never saw himself as a father.

New York was home, it was an amazing city but it had some very sad memories here..Bea was not gonna lie. The entire ride to her aunts house was nothing but silence, Lola could sense the tension between Mark and her mother..well her father and mother. Lola had fallen asleep on Mark who refused to look at Bea who was..feeling awful..and she knew that she would.

Arriving to the house, Bea had opened the door slowly letting Lola run straight inside and then Mark who glanced at Bea once. "Titi Constance?" Bea asked closing the door behind Mark and walked straight into the kitchen to see Leo sitting at the dining table with Bea's Aunt who smiled brightly at her niece.

"Look Leo, mommy is here and so is your sister." Leo was quick to look over, hoping off his chair and running towards Lola, giggling and hugging her before he ran towards his mother who picked her up quickly.

"I missed you!" Leo shouted, and hugged her so tightly, Bea smiled and hugged him back before she kissed his forehead. Mark just watched, he had two kids..twins right here..it was weird very weird..he never saw himself as a father.


End file.
